Ryohei's EXTREME Weather Forecast
by i am mi-chan
Summary: It's all in the name. A crack-fic. Submit a character that you want make an appearance on my show, i'll make it happen. I promise, 100%.
1. Chapter 1

**Get ready for an Extreme weather update!**

* * *

"Now for the weather," finished Kyoko. "Now to Sasagawa Ryohei, AKA my onii-chan," she gave her best anchor smile.

"Hello to the EXTREME, it seems this week we will be having Extremely nice weather. Yesterday was a bit chill, thanks to Galero but I the sun guardian of Vongola have it under control.

Galero ran in. "Idiota you can't do that!" he yelled.

"And why EXTREMELY not?!" Ryohei yelled back.

"Hello it's winter duh. I am the snow guardian of Vongola Decimo. It' my job to make it snow!" he yelled exasperatedly. He didn't understand how someone could be so stupid.

Ryohei put on a thoughtful face before a lightbulb went off. "What if they want a change in weather, I mean who needs the cold." He nodded his head seriously.

"Turf top are you trying to speed up global warming," a voice called from the background.

"Ma ma Gokudera, it's not your turn. You're doing the supernatural segment," Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up baseball freak. don't you know he's trying to end the world!" the bomber yelled hysterically. "Anyways you're supposed to be preparing for you're sports segmet, it's baseball toad?" he asked skeptically.

"Oop forgot. " Then the tall teen ran of to prepare for his segment. At that moment Gokudera wanted to pull out his hair. Why did he have to be surrounded by idiots. Minus his precious Jyudime of course.

From their the weather segment turned into the battle segment.

"Bye thank you for watching Vongola News," Tsuna said quickly closing the show before things got ugly.

* * *

~In the TV station office (whatever you call it)

"All the news stations are losing viewers fast. More people are watching the new news channel… what's it called?" a man asked.

"Vongola News," his partnered informed. "They must be really good, we should check it out." his partner sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vongola News will start after these messages!**

* * *

"Hello everybody, welcome to Vongola news! It's been only a few days but we are getting many viewers fast!" The news anchor giggled. "Hello I am Sasagawa Kyoko and here is my partner for today. Please introduce yourself."

The woman beside her had a serious look and a cool flame scar on her cheek. "Thanks Kyoko I am Lal Mirch, and today we'll start the new day with the police force." Lal scowled at this part. "It seems the police are being especially violent lately."

Kyoko just laughed. "Well no surprise there. Hibari-san is always strict… and violent." She was totally unaffected. "But there has been an increase of people going to the asylum. I wonder why?!" She gave an oblivious smile as they started talking about other things.

 **Behind the Camera**

"Mukuro…?" Tsuna said in a very dangerous voice. A certain heterochromatic teen just gave a nervous chuckle. "Kufufu, Tsunayoshi I am not responsible…"

 **In front of the Camera**

Terror filled screams were heard. "What was that?"

"Anyways back to my sport segment!" A cheery news person stood in front of a screen. "Well today Italy's most famous school had a huge soccer tournament! It was a tie. Both Teams were being good about it, the fans… not so much. There was a total riot like RAWR and PWA. Then there was a fire that was spreading fast like WHOOSH. Then poof and kaboom, with a big kol kol kol. Kekehe and stuff!" he explained excitedly.

Lal slammed her head into the table repeatedly, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'idiota'. Kyoko gently patted her on the back. "It's okay Lal, I'm sure those people are all right." She was totally oblivious to Lal's true frustration.

"Actually I don't know how it ended. I left to go play some baseball after the place went up in flames!" He said cheerily. "But I'm sure they're fine.

"Baseball idiot!" A certain silver haired bomber appeared on screen. "Are you that dense, of course they aren't alright! Besides what kind of report was that!"

Yamamoto smiled. "Maa maa Dera-kun, you worry too much." Thus starting another one-sided argument.

"Time for an EXTREME weather update!" Suddenly Ryohei appeared on screen ignoring Lal facetableing repeatedly. Kyoko calming said facetableing Lal. And the two arguing (albeit one-sidedly) mafioso. "Today we will have EXTREME sunny weather!"

"Loud herbivore, the omnivore is the one who decides the weather. He said today will be cloudy." Everything in the room stopped in the presence of Hibari Kyoya… except Lal's facetableing.

Ryohei just frowned. "But Hibari, why would you want something so un-extreme. What about partly cloudy, so the sun can still EXTREMELY shine!" He begged.

"You herbivores are being too loud. Kamikorosu!"

Tsuna appeared on screen in the middle of all ensuing chaos. Avoiding the rolling dust cloud of Hibari and Ryohei's fight; which meant avoiding MAXIMUM ingram canons and stray tonfas. Avoiding Lal's raging bullets. Avoiding stray irregular swords, and stray dynamites. Also avoiding stray… tables and chairs. "Who is throwing the furniture!"

"Yo Tsuna! I thought I'd join the fun too, KORA!" Another chair came flying at him.

"Colonello-san!" Tsuna yelled in horror. He quickly turned back to the screen. "Be back after the break!"

* * *

"Oh Tsu-kun!" Nana giggled happily. Her son and his friends were so cute. To think as a little kid he used to be camera shy. Now he has his own show.

* * *

 **Just so you know… yes Tsuna and co. are still Mafia. And Yes, they control the weather. Yes, Tsuna schedules the weather. No, they are not gods. And No, I don't know why it's like that… it just is.**

 **Also would you all like me to make a 'Tsuna goes to parallel world' fic. If so tell me in the comments.**


End file.
